Littlest Pet Shop (2012)
|show = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) |dub_identifier = Canadian English |logo = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = Discovery Family Nicktoons POP YTV |rating = United States |country = Canada |country2 = United States |language = Canadian English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 104 |distributor = |production_company = DHX Media Hasbro Studios |recording_studio = |producer = |starring = Ashleigh Ball Tabitha St. Germain Kira Tozer Jocelyne Loewen Samuel Vincent Peter New Kyle Rideout Nicole Oliver |air_date = Discovery Family: – – Nicktoons: – present |website = http://littlestpetshop.hasbro.com/en-us |channel_site = http://www.popfun.co.uk/programs/littlest-pet-shop |channel_title = POP |channel_site2 = http://www.ytv.com/shows/littlest-pet-shop |channel_title2 = YTV |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Littlest_Pet_Shop_(2012_TV_series) |wikia = http://lps2012.wikia.com |imdb = tt2244077 |tv.com = the-littlest-pet-shop |video = Littlest Pet Shop (2012) - theme song (English) |video_title = Opening theme }}Littlest Pet Shop is a Canadian/American children's animated TV series developed by Julie McNally-Cahill and Tim Cahill for Hasbro Studios. The series is about Blythe Baxter, who moves into the city with her father. Living into an apartment right above the Littlest Pet Shop, she realizes she has the ability to talk to pets. She and her six, talking pet friends go on wild adventures together. Broadcast Littlest Pet Shop originally debuted on The Hub in the United States on at . |accessdate=2016-10-4}} The show aired it's first 3 and a half seasons on the channel before it rebranded as Discovery Family on . |accessdate=2016-9-24}} Littlest Pet Shop stayed as one of the shows to stay on the channel when it rebranded, and aired the last 13 episodes of season 3 and the rest of season 4. In Canada, Littlest Pet Shop premiered on YTV. In the United Kingdom, Littlest Pet Shop premiered on POP. In Africa, Littlest Pet Shop premiered on Nicktoons on at . |accessdate=2016-10-4}} Cast Ashleigh Ball |main_char2 = Zoe Trent |main_char2w = Zoe_Trent |main_char2v = Nicole Oliver Kylee Epp |main_char3 = Pepper Clark |main_char3w = Pepper_Clark |main_char3v = Tabitha St. Germain |main_char4 = Minka Mark |main_char4w = Minka_Mark |main_char4v = Kira Tozer |main_char5 = Penny Ling |main_char5w = Penny_Ling |main_char5v = Jocelyn Loewen Laura Hastings |main_char6 = Russell Ferguson |main_char6w = Russell_Ferguson |main_char6v = Samuel Vincent |main_char7 = Sunil Nevla |main_char7w = Sunil_Nevla |main_char7v = Peter New |main_char9 = Vinnie Terrio |main_char9w = Vinnie_Terrio |main_char9v = Kyle Rideout }} International versions } |KidsTV |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |Minimax |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |Frisbee Italia 1 |- | | |리틀펫샵 |Tooniverse |- | | (voice-over) |Mazo mīluļu veikaliņš |KidZone TV |- | | (voice-over) |Mazie mājas mīluļi |TV3 |- | | (voice-over) |Mažųjų gyvūnėlių krautuvė |KidZone TV |- | | (voice-over) |Mažųjų gyvūnėlių krautuvė |TV3 |- | | |小小寵物園 |YOYOTV |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop | |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |MiniMini+ teleTOON+ TVP ABC |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |Nickelodeon Nick Jr. |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |Disney Channel SIC |- | | |Animăluțele Littlest Pet Shop |Minimax |- | | |Маленький зоомагазин |Karusel TV |- | | (voice-over) |Маленький зоомагазин |KidZone TV |- | | | |Mini |- | | | |Minimax |- | | |Trgovinica za hišne ljubljenčke |Minimax |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |Nickelodeon Nick Jr. |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop |Disney Channel |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop | |- | | |Littlest Pet Shop Minişler |Disney Channel |- | | |Маленький зоомагазин |Plus Plus |- | | |Thế giới thú cưng vui nhộn! |ZTV |} External links *Official website *Hasbro Studios *[http://www.popfun.co.uk/programs/littlest-pet-shop Littlest Pet Shop on POP] *[http://www.ytv.com/shows/littlest-pet-shop Littlest Pet Shop on YTV] References